


Fake Questions

by nostalgicmemories (Iolaire02)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bizarre Formatting, POV Second Person, inspired by real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolaire02/pseuds/nostalgicmemories
Summary: It takes a while for you to notice, but those questions people ask you? The small talk they make? They don't really care about your answers. It's just... a way to pass the time.
Kudos: 1





	Fake Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by conversations I have with customers at work.

"How are you today?"

"I’m good, you?"

"Good, thanks."

(No one  _ really  _ cares how you’re feeling.)

"And who are/is you/this/that?"

"I/that/this am/’s/is First-name Last-name."

(You/they are nothing more than a name. No one  _ really _ wants to know who you are.)

"Where are you from/going to school?"

"I’m from/going to/at State/School."

"That’s so cool!"

(It’s too quiet. They’re just asking questions to fill the silence. They won’t even remember this conversation - can it even be called that? - in five minutes.)

"It’s a beautiful day out, isn’t it?"

"Yeah, it is. I wish I was at the beach."

(A flicker of a smile. You’ve overshared. They’re not even trying anymore, if the conversation has devolved to weather.)

"Have a good day!"

"Yeah, you too."

(Smiles are traded. You go your separate ways. They’ve just told you to have a good day, but they don’t  _ really _ care either way. It’s not like they’ll see you again - they don’t care that it’s a gorgeous day out but you’re stuck at work until midnight, and they don’t care if you do manage to make it to the beach.)

(Sometimes, you hate these fake questions with their faker answers, but they’re better than the alternative. They’re better than - 

“How are you today?”

“Shitty.”)


End file.
